Someone Like You
by igaveupthreeseasonsago
Summary: Chris Colfer got out of Clovis, California and never looked back. How will a surprising face from his past change his future on glee?  AU CrissColfer fic!
1. Chapter 1

A19 year-old Chris Colfer had just walked out the door of his final audition for a Fox pilot called "glee". He had gone in to read for the role of Artie, a boy in a wheelchair who joins the glee club, but something peculiar had happened. The shows creator, Ryan Murphy had taken an interest in Chris' appearance and rare vocal range, and was constantly writing notes on his paper throughout the callback. Chris was a bit concerned, but shook it off as he did for most auditions.

Three days later, Chris was sitting in his parents' house reading through a magazine when he got a phone call. As he rushed to answer it, he saw it was his agent, Josie.

"Hi Jo, any news?" he asked optimistically

"You got glee!" his agent said excitedly, and Chris was silent. He couldn't believe it. He was getting out of Clovis, hopefully, if this show got picked up. He was interrupted in his thoughts as Josie continued.

"but you didn't get Artie," Chris was confused.

"Ryan wrote a completely new character because he needed you in the show. He said you were too special to turn away"

Chris' heart stopped. A major television visionary saw potential in him and wrote an entire _CHARACTER_ about him. How did this happen?

It took a while for Chris to realize that it was real. Nobody had ever thought he was special, especially being gay in conservative Clovis, California. He just hoped that glee would take off so he could get out of this town.

* * *

><p>That was 2 years and 1 Emmy Nomination ago, and Christopher Colfer was on top of the world.<p>

Glee had taken off like nobody could have imagined, and his character Kurt Hummel was becoming an icon for bullied gay teens everywhere. Chris' life was just about perfect. He had the perfect job, an apartment in Los Angeles and amazing friends. Best of all, he had become Clovis' hometown glory. He hated Clovis more than anything and was still bitter about the constant torment he was put through, but his life was finally changed for the better.

There was another Clovis hometown glory that seemed to be climbing the ladder of success and seemed to be on the verge of a breakout into superstardom. After some success online, television shows were becoming interested in him.

_Darren Criss._

Darren Criss had been a senior when Chris was a sophomore, and Chris would be lying if he said he didn't have a tiny crush on Darren at one point in high school. He never acted on it, of course, because Darren was madly in love with the most talented girl in the musical theater department, Jennica Donnely.

Quite the musical prodigy himself, Darren played 9 instruments effortlessly and had the voice of an angel.

They only had one real meeting during their high school lives, and that was when Chris had decided to try out for the school musical.

Darren and Jennica were senior advisors and therefore ran the audition.

Chris had sung Mr. Cellophane from "Chicago" and after using his higher register, earned looks of respect from both upperclassmen. Chris found it hard to forget the sparkle in Darren's gold eyes and his toothy grin as Chris walked offstage after the audition.

Being only a sophomore, Chris was given a part in the ensemble, with Blaine and Jennica in the starring roles.

Once the musical ended, their paths never really crossed again.

Darren graduated and left for college in Michigan, and Chris stayed in Clovis before leaving for Los Angeles to do glee about a year later.

* * *

><p>Now it was late September 2010 and Chris was walking around The Grove shopping center with Amber and Dianna, their usual Sunday activity after filming.<p>

While walking around, Amber turned and faced someone playing music on an acoustic guitar.

The guy looked a bit older than them, with a mop of curly brunette hair, and triangular-shaped eyebrows peeking out of obnoxious hot-pink sunglasses. He had a little bit of stubble dusting his jaw and had a charming smile that Chris felt was familiar.

He was wearing a pink and black flannel button down, the color matching those of his sunnies. He wore dark jeans and sneakers, and he had merchandise around him, obviously trying to sell it.

Amber and Dianna looked fascinated, and Chris was interested, but it was nothing different than the other street singers that constantly filled the Grove.

"Come on, I wanna go listen!" Amber said smiling and Dianna quickly followed.

A small crowd of 10 had formed around the performer, a good number of them being teenage girls who wore matching sunglasses and called him "supermegafoxy-something or other", which sounded extremely familiar to Chris. EVERYTHIG about this guy seemed familiar to Chris, even the way that he held his guitar. He looked down and saw the name sprawled across the merchandise.

_Darren Criss._

_No Way,_ Chris thought to himself. It had been almost 4 years since he had seen Darren and he kicked himself for not realizing sooner. The performer finished his set before lifting up his sunglasses and Chris melted. Darren still had those gorgeous honey-golden eyes that were as breathtaking now as they were back then. His eyes were widened in disbelief and for a brief second, Chris could swear that Darren actually remembered him.

His thoughts were shot down as Darren cheekily cheered,

"No way! You guys are on glee! It's like, my favorite show. It's too cool to meet you guys, I've actually auditioned for the show a few times!" his eyes were shining as his vision flicked from Dianna to Amber and landed on Chris, where they lingered a little longer than the others, something different in his gaze.

"I know this is gonna sound really annoying, but can I have your autographs?" he said quietly but with ceaseless enthusiasm.

Amber laughed, "only if we can have yours first! You're really good! And I recognize you from the Harry Potter musical online. Funny stuff"

Dianna nodded "we're all pretty big fans on set. Chris actually showed it to us"

Darren laughed as he noticed Chris blush and still remain quiet.

"Wow! That's so awesome! Thanks for your support, it means a lot actually. Ok, so do u mind signing this?" he said energetically as he grabbed a sheet of paper with the set list printed on it.

The three signed it with a laugh and they picked up copies of Darren's EP for the artist to sign.

He wrote quick messages on each before signing his name. He smiled as he gave the CDs back to the respective person and smiled sweetly at the group, but eyes locking with Chris'.

"I hope I see you guys again sometime" he said sweetly before waving goodbye and turning back to his guitar.

As the three walked to dinner talking about what had just happened, the two girls kept sneaking knowing glances to their smiling friend.

"He seemed...friendly" Amber said sweetly. Dianna nodded.

"_Very friendly_...and cute too" Chris blushed as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

He pulled the CDs out of a bag and handed them to the girls so they could read the notes that Darren Criss had left them.

"**Dear Amber, in awe of your talent and beauty, you blow me away every song. Best regards, Darren Criss.** _Aww that's so sweet!"_ Amber gushed.

"**Dear Dianna, you really are more stunning in person. Convince Ryan Murphy to let you sing more, you're one of my favorites! Love, Darren Criss. **Wow, that's so sweet! I love this guy" Dianna said adoringly, staring at the message.

Chris looked down at his, and saw the girls expecting him to read it. He had to read it over a few times himself just to make sure it was real.

"**Of course I remember you Chris Colfer. Clovis High class of '08, one of the best countertenors I'd ever heard. I'd love to catch up soon. Call me!**" and under his signature was the 7 digits of his phone number.

_Wow. Darren Criss, senior dreamboat of Clovis high, just gave him his number_ _and complemented his voice._

Chris was speechless. Still, he couldn't get his hopes too high, he was almost _positive_ that Darren was straight, plus, it wasn't even a date. He wanted to catch up. _Calm down Chris, pull yourself together. _

But Amber and Dianna were not helping.

"OHMiGOD Chris that's so amazing he gave you his number! Are you gonna call him? Is he even gay?"

"Thats so sweet he complemented your voice! That's cool you went to high school together! Were you friends?"

Chris answered all of their questions and went home that night and listened to Darren's EP on repeat until he fell asleep, a huge smile still plastered across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**HI EVERYONE!**_

_**JUST WANNA TAKE A SECOND TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/ALERTED THE STORY! I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**_

_**HERE'S CHAPTER DOS AND REMEMBER THE GOLDEN RULE: I OWN NOTHING:)**_

* * *

><p><em>Wow<em>, Darren thought, _Chris Colfer_. _I could barely even recognize him! He looks good...better in person. _

Chris would end up being a central figure in Darren's dreams for quite some time.

Chris never called.

Darren would constantly find himself stating at the small screen of his iPhone waiting for an unknown number to call and finally make him happy.

But that never happened.

* * *

><p>Chris had been so busy with late night filmings, photo shoots and working on a screenplay for his own movie, "Struck by Lightening", that he had forgotten to call.<p>

He hadn't forgotten about Darren...of course not, and he constantly felt awful about not calling but there was nothing he could do. He barely even had time to think.

One day a few weeks later, he was rummaging through his bag and found the CD. He hastily grabbed his phone and dialed the number. He nervously waited until a woman answered the phone.

"Si Yuan Chinese how can I help you?

Chris immediately hung up. He felt a warm sting come from behind his eyes and mentally scolded himself not to cry.

**Darren had given him a fake number.**

Chris felt humiliated. He told himself from that moment on he wanted nothing to do with Darren Criss ever again.

* * *

><p>It was a chilly day in late September and Chris was typing away furiously on his computer. He had a deadline for Stuck by Lightening that had to be completed before he went to wardrobe <em>PLUS <em>he had just gotten the script for the episode they would be shooting this week. Amber had already texted him that there was a new character, _Blaine? _who Kurt had some scenes with. He brushed it of though, until he had completed this scene.

He was in his element typing out new plot when he felt a buzz on his leg from his cell phone. Ryan Murphy's assistant had texted him saying that

**"Mr. Murphy needs to see you in his office right away. It's very important".**

Chris gulped and walked towards Ryan's office.

_'What could I have possibley done? Oh shush Chris you're not in trouble it's probably just a question everything's going to be okay just breathe.'_ he mentally argued with himself.

As he approached the door, Ryan's assistant Trina was standing outside of the door and opened it for him, her face in her usual solemn smile.

He walked in and took a seat as Ryan finished a phone conversation.

"Its lot 4A...you ARE in Paramount right? Ok goodbye" he chuckled and hung up the phone.

He looked at Chris and said,

"New kid got a little lost. He went to the Horror Story set…we'll just wait another minute"

Chris was confused.

"New kid?"

Ryan nodded while looking into his blackberry

"yeahyeah I'll explain everything when he gets here"

'_He' _Chris thought..._'was Kurt getting a boyfriend? No...they had just filmed an episode where his father had a heart attack...they wouldnt give him SO much plot this season. Would they?_' Chris looked at his phone -this was throwing off his deadline progress. _Who were they even waiting for?_

Suddenly the door flung open and a figure was mumbling incoherent apologies and Ryan was laughing.

"It's not a problem Darren, take a seat'"

Chris' head snapped up at the mention of the other man's name.

**_nononono this wasn't happening._**

* * *

><p>Darren looked at him shyly, not even a smile etching his lips.<p>

"Hi Chris" he said softly and emotionless.

"Hey" Chris answered spitefully, wanting at all costs to avoid the other mans gorgeous gold eyes.

"Wait...you two know each other?" Ryan asked, looking confused but still wearing his Cheshire Cat grin.

Darren answered quickly,

"We went to high school together."

Ryan looked ecstatic, a look that immediately scared Chris. _'what was going on?'_

"This is so great that you guys are close because your chemistry is gonna have to bounce _off the walls_." Ryan said, still ginning like a madman.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, even more confused than before.

"Chris, say hello to your new best friend-slash-mentor-slash-love interest!"

Chris choked a little at the last one.

"_He's_ Blaine?" Chris spat out, stunned.

"I'M BLAINE?" Darren cried out ecstatically.

He had tried out for the show 4 times and had finally gotten on.

"Thank you so much Ryan, you're not gonna regret this!" he said as he shook the man's hand almost off of his arm.

Chris' mind went blank as he vaguely recalled Ryan saying something about being a representation of a teen gay couple growing together, because all that he could think of was having to do romantic scenes with the one person he told himself he hated most in the world.

* * *

><p>As Ryan dismissed them, Chris all but sprinted towards his trailer, until he felt a strong hand on his bicep. His heart fluttered as he turned and met Darren's sparkling eyes, in extremely close proximity.<p>

"You never called" Darren said softly, and Chris could feel the other boys breath on his lips. He seemed almost hurt, like he had no idea of how much he had embarrassed Chris.

"I did...you must love Chinese food if you share a phone line with a takeout joint" Chris said, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Darren looked genuinely confused, so Chris elaborated.

"What number did you call?" he asked questioningly.

Chris read off the number in his phone and Darren's hand was suddenly on his and a smile formed on his lips.

"It's -00 not -08," he laughed "my handwriting must really suck. Sorry about that."

Chris smiled and Darren's eyes sparked with something Chris couldn't recognize.

"Hey, I have to go back to my trailer for a bit before wardrobe...you're more than welcome to join and run through lines" Chris said optimistically.

"I'd love that" the shorter boy responded as they walked in a comfortable silence back to Chris' trailer.

Chris immediately noticed Amber and Ashley outside of his trailer waiting for him and their faces broke into cheeky grins as they saw Darren.

"Hi Darren! We just heard the news, welcome to the show!" the girls exclaimed as they hugged him and gave suggestive eyebrows to Chris.

Chris cleared his throat loudly and Darren looked concerned.

"You okay?" Darren's hand landed on Chris' forearm.

This really didn't help the situation with Ashley and Amber.

"Yeah, just a cough...it's cold season" he tried to brush the topic off, but Darren's hand remained on his arm.

"You should get inside, you don't want to get sick, man...the busy guy you are" Darren said lightly as he followed Chris into the trailer door and waved goodbye to the others.

* * *

><p>Chris gave Darren that week's script as he settled back into his work. When the time came for Chris to go to wardrobe, he asked Darren if he wanted to tag along, but the other denied the offer, saying he should start memorizing his lines. Chris smiled and walked out.<p>

20 minutes after Chris had left, Darren received a text from Ryan saying they wanted to get him to meet the people around set.

He walked over to meet the man and they made their way around set. Once they got to the makeup department, Ryan had to excuse himself to answer a phone call.

Through the half-opened door, Darren could see Chris and Amber sitting and talking with Mark Salling strumming his guitar in a corner, obviously waiting to get made up. It wasn't the music that caught Darren's attention, but the conversation happening inside.

* * *

><p>"Chris, deny it all you want but you could cut your sexual tension <em>with a knife<em>. He obviously likes you, and I don't think I've seen you smile so much...just take him out for coffee or something!" Amber prodded at the boy who was currently getting his hair coiffed.

Darren blushed but still had a smile on his face at the fact that Chris might like him. The next words caught Darren completely off guard but it was one of the greatest things he thought he'd ever hear.

"_UGH_ Amber I've liked him forever! I mean_-look at him_! He's gorgeous!" Darren felt his knees go weak, but the boy continued…much to Darren's dismay.

"_but _he's my coworker and I'm not completely sure he's even gay! But I can't get involved with him..._especially_ if he's playing my boyfriend. We could get fired!"

Amber interrupted him.

"Look at Mark! He went out with Naya for months and he's still here!" the other boy looked up and smirked, then continued to play his guitar. Amber continued.

"But I guess you're right. For now, just use your sexual tension to enhance your characters. The more it looks like you two want to jump each others bones, which _I know you do_, the better."

Chris and Darren both fought the blushes creeping up their necks.

* * *

><p>Chris thought about this. <em>Darren being here could be the best thing for his entire career<em>! If they played this right, Chris' acting cress would go _WAY_ up- _Emmy up._ And maybe seducing Darren would be easier than he thought...

* * *

><p>Darren walked around the trailer thinking to himself. <em>He would make this the most convincing part he'd ever played<em>. Because nobody played hormonally charged better than someone who actually wanted to make out with their scene partner. _Now all he had to do was make Chris feel the same way._ If this worked out, he would get Chris, and they'd both get an Emmy...

**Challenge Accepted. **


End file.
